User blog:Sanic Da Hotdog/Sonic Vs Bubsy
Description Sega Vs Accolade! Which fast but cocky mascot will survive this battle? Prelude Wiz: There are alot of fast video game characters through out gaming history. Boomstick: And these two cocky speedsters are an example. Sonic, The most popular video game character next to Mario. Wiz: And Bubsy, The shittiest video game character ever made. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Sonic Boomstick: Didn't we already research Sonic in like episode 13? Wiz: Yeah. You are right. Let's just add his hyper form. Boomstick: Ok. Sonic: Your too slow! Bubsy Wiz: In 1991 a video game was released on the Sega Genesis. And who was that? Boomstick: Sonic The Hedgehog. Duh? Wiz: But then 2 years later in 1993 another character was created to rip-off both Sonic and Mario combined. Boomstick: And his name was, Bubsy... Bubsy: That's me! Wiz: What? How the hell did you get here!? Bubsy: Your window was open. Boomstick: Ugh. Anyways Bubsy's games were a total fail. Do to the fact that they were stupid, annoying, and he dies in one hit! Bubsy: Hey! I heard that, Boomstick! Or should I say, Boomdick! Boomstick: (Starts shooting at Bubsy) Bubsy: (Ducks) Alright fine i'm going. (Leaves) Wiz: Finally! He's gone! Anyways Bubsy is pretty weak. Boomstick: Just like your mother Wiz. Wiz: (Ignores Boomstick) But just because he is weak doesn't mean he doesn't have power-ups. Boomstick: He has a bazooka that fires yarn balls, a invincibility t-shirt, a shadow t-shirt, a invisible t-shirt, and his most deadliest weapon, The smart bomb. Wiz: Wow. First he rips-off Mario And Sonic and now he takes an item from Star Fox? Boomstick: I know right? Wiz: But as weak as he is that doesn't mean he has made a few impressive feats. Boomstick: He has survived a fall that would've killed him, destroyed a robot single handedly, managed to be physically faster than Mario, and take being stomped flat like a pancake. Wiz: However, Bubsy is well, an idiot. Boomstick: Yeah. He also is a buttmonkey, his speed gets way out of control if he goes to fast, and as I already said dies in one hit. Bubsy is one pun loving pussy. Bubsy: What could possibly go wrong? Boomstick: Everything Pre-fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight It was a beautiful day in green hill zone. A blue hedgehog was running through the grassy fields. It was none other than, Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic: (Whistling) (Stops whistling and running) What happened here!? Blaze, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Tails!? Suddenly a Sonic heard a laugh and looked up and saw Bubsy. Bubsy: You must be these guys' FURend. Bubsy Pun Counter: 1 Sonic: Your dang right I am! And your gonna pay for what you have done to them! (Gets into fighting stance) Bubsy: So you wanna fight me? Well bring it on! What Could Possibly go wrong? FIGHT! Bubsy made the first move by trying to scratch Sonic but he dodged and kicked Bubsy in the gut sending him into a tree. Bubsy got back up and scratched Sonic in return. Sonic: You'll pay for that! Sonic spindashed Bubsy into the ground and then when Bubsy got back up Sonic punched him. Bubsy then took out his Ballzooka. Bubsy: This is gonna be BALLtastic! Bubsy Pun Counter: 2 Bubsy started shooting yarn balls at Sonic only for them all to be dodged. Sonic: Your too slow! Sonic ran to the farthest place possible and Bubsy followed. Sonic: There is no way he will find me here. Bubsy: (Taps Sonic's shoulder) Sonic: (Turns around) Huh? Bubsy kicked Sonic into one of Eggman's robots. Sonic got back to his feet and threw the robot at Bubsy then spindashed Bubsy so hard they traveled to a different Death Battle. Flash Vs Quicksilver Once Sonic And Bubsy arrived to Flash Vs Quicksilver they were cut off by the speedsters racing to a tower and they followed. Flash: (Looks behind) Hey Quicksilver. Don't you have the feeling that we are being followed by two rodents? Quicksilver: What? (Looks behind) Bubsy: Excuse me sir but me and my rival here have to leave this place in a Flash. Bubsy Pun Counter: 3 Sonic ran fast enough to make both him and Bubsy travel to another Death Battle. STILL WORKING IN PROGRESS Category:Blog posts